Last to Know
by ZapHats
Summary: This work was inspired by Lucynthia Ritonia's Pewdiecry amv, Last to Know. If you like pewdiecry, be sure to check out her channel. (Its on youtube) Cry was happy. He had his streams. He had his friends. He had his channel. And, last but most definitely not least, he had his boyfriend, Pewds. What more could a video game freak want? Then Marzia Bisognin came into the picture.


Cry looked up from his computer, hearing the front door slam.

"I'M HOME, HONEY!" Pewds screamed. Laughing, Cry excused himself from the computer.

"What's up?" He said, taking the other man's bags. He had gotten a part time job at a community home for the homeless, and had picked up groceries on the way home.

"Not much. There was a new girl volunteering today. She's from Italy! We should go see Italy one day. I wonder if they have sweets as weird as Japan's." Pewds said, helping his boyfriend put away the groceries. He had grabbed extra nutella, just for Cry. The last time he only grabbed two jars, they were gone within 3 days. And that was with him 'savoring' them! "How was the stream? I kinda fell asleep."

"It went alright. We played some Phoinix Wright, did a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity. Nothin special." Cry leaned against the counter, having just put away all but one jar of nutella, which he was eating from with his finger. "What about work? Or that new girl. Is she nice? You aren't being mean to the other kids, ARE YOU?"

"No, Cry. I'm being good, I promise. Please don't hurt me." Pewds laughed, trying to act scared.

"Alright, but you be sure to be a good little boy, you hear?" Cry joined him in laughing. As he was distracted, Pewds stole the nutella off of Cry's finger.

"Hey! That's mine!" He protested, only able to watch as Pewds ate it.

"And who bought it, may I ask?" Pewds smirked, stealing some of his own from the jar in Cry's hand.

"That is irrelevant, sir! Stop stealing my nutella right this instant. It is very unfabulous of you." He retorted, holding the nutella in the air so Pewds couldn't get it. It was his, after all.

"Oh, please. I'm the king of fabulousness. Now, if you want me to be nice, then fine. Please, may I have some? Pretty please?" Pewds whined, giving Cry the puppy eyes, all the while leaning closer.

"I'll make it worth it."

"Urgh, fine. I can't get any when I'm holding it up here anyway. Just stop... creeping me out. You're acting weird." Secretly, Cry's arm was just getting tired, and the blonde had pressed his other arm onto the counter in an attempt to get closer to him.

"Yes! Give me some of that delicious stuff." Pewds said, licking his fingers. "You know, Cry, you really only have yourself to blame for this. You rubbed off on me."

"Right, sure. I'm sure that's exactly what happened." He muttered, busy glaring at him.

"Anyway, Cry, we should go out to dinner tonight. I'm not feeling like cooking, and, sorry, but I don't feel like eating burnt crisps for dinner." He said, searching up places to go near them. Siri was giving him trouble with his accent again.

"Hey! That is a very good assesment of my cooking, so I can't really comment!" Cry joked, returning the jar to his secret stashing place.

"Hey, after that, want to play some Bloody Trapland?" Pewds suggested, selecting an Italian restaurant near them. Why not go traditional for once?

"Sure, as long as you're all right with getting your ass kicked." Cry snikered, kissing Pewds on the cheek before leaving the room to get his mask and coat. It was September, and quite rainy.

"I'll get you this time. I think this time, I might have actually got the hang of the game." He said, following Cry out.

"That's what you say every time." Cry reminded him. "Come on, let's go. I'll drive. Just give me the place."

"Oh, I was thinking we could go to the new Italian place down the street of Target." He said, showing him the map on his phone.

"The street of Target?" Cry said, grinning underneath his mask.

"Don't make fun of me." Pewds pouted, turning away from Cry to face out the window.

"Hey, you know I love you. Plus, remember? We've been dating for a year and a week, now. Remember September?" Cry said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Hey, that was my line." Pewds said, making them both crack up. They laughed together the rest of the way to the restaurant.

After a rather overrated meal of spaghetti in candlelight, they decided on desert while Pewds was on his third Martini.

"Guess I'll be driving home, too, then." Cry muttered, smiling in spite of himself. A drunk Pewds was a sight to behold. For one thing, he kept going on about how fabulousness was amazing, and all that.

On the drive home, Cry had his hands full with keeping Pewds' hands _not_ full. He didn't remember Pewds being this bad last time he got drunk, but then again, that was during one of his 5 minute videos, too. He was such a slacker, though Cry supposed it had something to do with the fact that Pewds now had another job, even if it was only part time.

Once home, Pewds grabbed Cry's collar, pulling him toward the other man for a kiss.

"Cry." He muttered, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, o drunken dearest?" Cry said back equally quietly, running a finger up and down Pewds' spine, making him twitch and shiver.

"I can see the fucking rainbows already." Pewds grinned, kissing him again.

Cry laughed, kissing back, and started leading him towards the bedroom. Pewds was too drunk to do _anything_ tonight. So much for Bloody Trapland. Cry didn't understand how someone could get that drunk with only 3 glasses of wine.

On the way down the hall, Pewds suddenly stopped, pushing open the bathroom door and turning on the light. It was empty, as Cry expected, but Pewds apparently had other thoughts.

"But. I thought I saw.. Marzia."

"Who's Marzia?" Cry said, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, no one. Anyway, uh. Your mask is grinning at me. Stop that." Pewds stumbled, grabbing the sink.

"Seriously, Pewds. Are you alright? You didn't have _that_ much." Cry said, slipping an around Pewds and guiding him to the bedroom, putting him down on the bed.

"M fine, Cry. Just dizzy. And sleepy. And sick." Pewds flopped backwards, taking up the whole bed. "I'll sleep it off, don't worry bout it. Jag älskar dig, Cry."

"Okay." Cry said uncertainly. He left the room, turning off the light. After a few more hours on his computer, he decided to shut it down and go to bed.

When he walked in the bedroom, Pewds had curled up on his side, and was now hugging a pillow and snoring, quite loudly. Cry kissed Pewds' forehead, climbing in beside him.

"Damn Swedish man. That's my side of the bed." Cry smiled, laying down and turning off the bedside lamp. "Love you too, buddy."


End file.
